GDI Chronicles
by kh2996
Summary: After the Ion Cannon strike on Temple Prime, GDI's best Commander and his army have been transported to the Principality of Gallia, where it is currently under Imperial invasion. Join them as they repel the Imperial assault and stand toe-to-toe with the Militia against a powerful foe: the Valkyria. Rated T for now.
1. Introductory List

**Of all the things that I have made, this may be a crossover that I have never attempted to do. What will happen when an advanced army takes on a WWII power? Well… Here's the answer. Welcome to the GDI Chronicles. For starters, the following factions, units, and key personnel are available. This is only the introduction list while the story will come out soon.**

 **Be aware that the GDI Units come from all two sub-factions, Steel Talons, and ZOCOM. The Brotherhood of Nod, along with the Black Hand and Marked of Kane, will appear in later chapters. And before you ask, no Scrin available. Sorry guys.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Introductory List

 **Setting:** The location of the setting is placed in 1935 Europa, around the same time as the Imperial invasion of Gallia, while a formidable force will take on the Empire.

 **Major Factions:**

 **Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance:** A conglomerate of nations united under the rule of the East Europan Emperor, commonly referred to as "The Empire."

The Industrial Revolution that occurred when ragnite was discovered as a useful energy source saw the nations of eastern Europa, pioneers in machine technology, rise to power. Already tightly bound by a network of marriages amongst their royalty, these nations now joined hands in a formal international alliance.

While not technically an autocracy, the emperor enjoys limitless authority within the alliance. The Empire retains customs and practices held over from medieval times, and its people are known to harbor conservative views including a strong hatred for the Darcsen race, who are often put into forced labor camps to provide labour and materials for the Empire.

The culture of the Imperial Alliance still has strong roots in medieval times. This influence can be seen in the armor that the soldiers wear, and in in the vows of fealty that each soldier makes to the king.

 **Atlantic Federation:** Popular uprisings spurred on by the late 18th Century Industrial Revolution gave birth to a number of new democratic republics. The nascent Empire, formed to the east, represented a common threat, motivating a mutual defense agreement among these infant republics.

Though an elected Head Councillor acts as the Federation's chief executive, unanimous agreements are rare among the constituent republics, meaning it often takes months to enact measures. Though a series of secret alliances and gains won by extortion and blackmail put the Federation ahead of the Empire in terms of national power, they have yet to defeat them on the field of war.

 **Principality of Gallia:** This small, central, Europan nation is a constitutional monarchy, ruled by House Randgriz, the hereditary sovereign of Gallia. The first ruling ancestor of the house, revered as the legendary hero of the ancient War of the Valkyrur, built a castle on the site of what is now the capital city Randgriz, establishing it as the seat of Gallian rule.

Internationally, Gallia is characterized by its policies of armed neutrality and universal conscription and is notable amongst smaller independent states for its success in declining to ally themselves to either of the warring superpowers that border it.

 **Global Defense Initiative:** A multinational military force currently in combat with the 'Brotherhood of Nod'. The precursor to GDI was the Allied Forces' 'Operations Group Echo: Black Ops 9', which was established during the Second World War (Tiberium Timeline). The UN soon formed this special operations group into a multinational military force, after slowly being known to the public. GDI has fought with Nod for years, winning the last two, but currently fighting them again after the GDSS Philadelphia was destroyed by a Nod nuclear missile.

The Brotherhood gained the upper-hand at first, until they rallied behind a GDI Field Commander and liberated the Northeastern US Blue Zone. From there, the GDI Field Commander led campaigns in Egypt, destroying the Nod nuclear launch site, and the Balkans. Currently, GDI Forces have failed to break the defenses at Temple Prime, leaving the Commander to break the defenses for them. Their flag is based on the Second Tiberium War (Highly recommended).

 **Global Defense Initiative Units:**

 **Infantry**

 **Riflemen Squad:** Six soldiers armed with a GD-2 Phoenix Assault Rifle. Highly trained compared to their Militant Squad counterparts. Can take on all infantry units, doesn't excel at tanks unless aimed at the radiator.

 **Missile Squad:** Two soldiers armed with FGM-90 Hydra rocket launchers that can be employed against armor, buildings and aircraft thanks to their homing ability. Excels at armored vehicles.

 **Engineer/Combat Engineer:** Though excellent at battlefield maintenance, engineers are not well suited for combat. Trained in structural engineering and sabotage, Engineers are non-combatant infantry capable of performing duties. Usually they rely on rifleman infantry or APC's as back-up. Their counterparts, the Combat Engineer, are armed with a GD45 Luger pistol while outfitted with stronger body armor, making them more protected. However, they still need to rely on extra support.

 **Grenadier Squad:** Grenadier infantry can successfully clear out any building or any cluster of infantry nearby. They also have modified helmets to shield their head from shrapnel and potential trauma caused by the grenades. They carry grenades in their backpacks, since a throwing arm is more accurate than a grenade launcher. Grenadier Squads also carry EMP Grenades for disrupting electronics in vehicles. They may be inaccurate, but the damage on the grenades is immense.

 **Sniper Team:** A squad consisting of two snipers and a spotter and armed with GLS-70 Zaytsev sniper rifles. They can pick off any infantry from an impressive range and can devastate entire infantry formations. If exposed, they are compromised.

 **Zone Trooper:** Armed with Rorsch Mk.1 railguns and covered in advanced power suits, these troopers can survive the harshest of environments. Unlike their infantry counterparts, they are almost immune to Tiberium itself. They tend to be anti-vehicle specialists like their Missile Squad counterparts, and can absorb the recoil from their railguns. However, they are vulnerable if crushed by large vehicles.

 **Zone Raider:** Unlike their Zone Trooper counterparts, they are walking mobile SAM sites. What makes them distinctive from the rest, is that each Zone Raider squad are female soldiers. The other weapon Zone Raiders are armed with are Sonic Grenade Launchers, which can cause a significant amount of damage against a cluster of soldiers or buildings.

 **Commando:** A GDI Commando is the toughest unit in the armed forces. Armed with a Rail Carbine and covered in heavy riflemen armor, it can attack and defend itself properly. Usually, Commandos do missions either solo, operate behind enemy lines before the main force arrives, or charge in with the whole army. They are also equipped with demolition charges, enough to blow up a building with ease. They also have to take various training courses in order to become one of GDI's elite units.

 **Vehicles**

 **CC-6 Pitbull:** Pitbulls are versatile missile ATVs. Initially armed solely with missiles, they can be upgraded with a powerful mortar system that does wonders against crowds of enemy infantry and structures as well. They are also among the fastest vehicles, but they are also not very armoured and as such have a low survivability rate.

 **Guardian APC/MRT** : APCs are capable of holding a single infantry squad. Units inside the APC can fire out, however, making the APC more versatile. It is armed with a 30mm Gatling minigun as its turret, which can be equipped with armor-piercing ammunition for extra damage. Its engineering counterpart, the MRT, acts as a mobile repair vehicle. Instead of a minigun placed on the roof, an engineering tool is fitted instead, so extra protection is needed for this unit.

 **Harvester:** A collector which harvests Tiberium. For protection, they are armed with a machine gun or a rocket launcher.

 **MBT-6 Predator:** The Predator is loved by many GDI soldiers for its ruggedness, power, and relatively cheap cost. It does have its weaknesses, however; the most glaring of which is infantry and air. Predators (often nicknamed "Preds") cannot attack aerial units and can attack infantry with extreme difficulty. It can still crush infantry, however.

 **Wolverine Mk. II:** The Wolverine Mk. II is a redesigned and upgraded version of the original Wolverine from the Second Tiberium War and subsequent Firestorm Crisis. It retains the speed, agility and impressive firepower of its predecessor. Armed with twin machine guns, the Wolverine's firing pattern is somewhat erratic when targeting large groups or focused against singular attacks, making it effective against both mobs and against single enemies.

 **Titan Mk. II:** An anti-vehicle walker, it can crush a vehicle underneath its feet or destroy an armored vehicle with a railgun with ease. However, that firepower also negates its armored tendencies, causing it to be lightly armored against missile units. They saw extensive use during the Second Tiberium War, but thanks to an advanced technological group, the Steel Talons, they are returned to the front lines.

 **Slingshot:** An effective anti-air platform, the Slingshot was a tank using the hover technology of the Second Tiberium War prior to its recalling and decommissioning. In fact, the Slingshot was the last surviving unit from this previous research. Unlike older units, the Slingshot's hover chassis was less susceptible to ion storms, making the unit more reliable. With its use of HoverTech the Slingshot had light armor, but was fast and highly maneuverable. The vehicle carried four high caliber cannons mounted to the sides of its turret, and was capable of shredding through enemy aircraft with ease. Slingshot ammunition could be upgraded with tungsten shells, making the Slingshot the most powerful anti-air unit fielded.

 **Shatterer/Zone Shatterer** : Little less than a Sonic Emitter put on a hovering chassis, the Shatterer is highly effective against masses of units and structures. Although its attack is very powerful, the Shatterer itself is very weak, and must be protected like an artillery unit at all times. Their ZOCOM counterpart is nearly the same design, but can fire an Overload Beam which can wipe out columns of infantry in an instant.

 **Battle Rig:** A combination between a vehicle and a base. The problem when the Rig is in vehicle mode, it is virtually undefended against either infantry, vehicle or aircraft. When unfolded into a Battle Base, it can repair vehicles on the fly, and armed with two Guardian Cannons.

 **Juggernaut Mk. III:** The Juggernaut, also known affectionately as a "Jugg", is GDI's artillery vehicle. It is effective at long range and works wonders against structures. It does not have a lot of health and can be easily killed even by missile soldiers or Lancers.

 **Juggernaut Mk. II 'Behemoth':** The Behemoth, as used by the Steel Talons brigade, is the precursor to the Mk. III Juggernaut. The design was developed in response to the weakness of the Juggernaut's performance against infantry. As many failed reconnaissance missions had shown, the walker was all too susceptible to close-range infantry attacks.

 **Mammoth Tank Mk. III:** Arguably the main trump card of the entire GDI Armed Forces, it is armed with a pair of 150mm cannons, four missile launchers, and better yet, twin railguns. One glimpse from the enemy seeing one can send them running to bring in their own armored units, with limited success. When combined with other Mammoth Tanks, the result? Entire forces will get decimated if under attack by them. Good luck, Irene.

 **Aircraft**

 **A-15 Orca Gunship/ZOCOM Orca:** The Orca follows the legacy of the old Orca assault craft used in the First and Second Tiberium Wars. Armed with six or eight air-to-ground rockets, it's a heavily armed VTOL Gunship. They are also equipped with a pulse scan equipment which can detect stealth. Their counterpart, the ZOCOM Orca, acts the same, but armed with Sonic Grenades, which are usefully for taking out squads of infantry, though not so good against armored vehicles.

 **Firehawk:** A versatile attack aircraft, the Firehawk is a flexible GDI air unit. Its inception came from when Nod forces built their VTOL Fighter, the Venom. The Engineer Corps designed a new fighter that can make the Venom a run for its money. Against aerial units, the Firehawk is armed with four-to-six air-to-air missiles, while striking ground targets takes three bombs, making it the perfect multirole fighter. For extra defense, they are armed with a Gatling gun, though only built in some. What makes them unique, is that they are equipped with Stratofighter engines, which means they can enter the stratosphere.

 **V-35 Ox:** The Ox is used as a multipurpose transport craft, which can hold either infantry or armored vehicles. Unfortunately, it is lightly armored, so extra protection has to be made when transporting it.

 **Hammerhead:** The Hammerhead is an armed transport helicopter. Armed with two Vulcan cannons, it can tear infantry to shreds. When garrisoning infantry inside, it can lend extra support fire. When loaded with either rocket units or Zone Troopers, it can turn into a heavily armed gunship with ease, raining death from above. Playing 'Ride of the Valkyries' or 'Copacabana' will tell anyone when a Hammerhead squadron is approaching.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **That's a lot of GDI units. Yes, there will be bases, upgrades and other things that are present. Like I said before, the Brotherhood of Nod will be available in later chapters, maybe around where Squad 7 and Squad 422 encounter 'Calamity Raven'. That's all I got so far, so expect the first chapter up soon. Cheers.**


	2. Prologue

**This is the first chapter of the newly-christened 'GDI Chronicles'. The story revolves around the fabled GDI Commander and his units waging war against the Empire that invaded Gallia. Let's see how the Empire will face off against a multinational superpower. Hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue: Background and the Battle of Temple Prime

XXXXXXXXXX

 **On the Gallian Front: The Gallian-GDI-Imperial War**

 **By Irene Koller**

 **E.C. 1935**

The year was 1935 E.C. Two powers controlled the continent. In the east, the sun rose over the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, otherwise known as the Empire. In the west, a network of loosely allied democracies formed the Atlantic Federation. Both powers depended on a precious mineral, ragnite, for their survival, and their growing scarcity led to the inevitable: war. Hostilities began in the East, when the Empire aggressively crossed their western border. The Atlantic Federation responded, and the Second Europan War was on. The Empire, with its vast military superiority, struck hard. Gaining ground in the early victories and putting the Federation on the defensive.

Emboldened by their progress and momentum, the Empire set their sights beyond the borders of the Federation. In neighboring Gallia, a peaceful principality along the sea, they found their next victim. Gallia had long maintained their neutrality in the tensions between the two superpowers, but the rich stores of ragnite under the Gallian soil proved too tempting for the Empire. It amassed troops along the eastern border, and invaded with all the force of an avalanche. But fate would have it, when a superpower came to defend Gallia.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **A.D. 2048**

In 2048, the world plunged into another world war. It all began in 1995, when a meteor collided with Earth at the Tiber River, and exposed a green crystal, known as 'Tiberium'. It became all too clear that this crystal has been the result of two wars between two powers. On one side, was the Brotherhood of Nod, a quasi-state religious, terrorist group led by the enigmatic Kane. He sought that Tiberium is the catalyst to all of humanity and gained popularity within the civilians.

Opposing them is their nemesis, the Global Defense Initiative, otherwise known as 'GDI'. GDI has been created by the United Nations in 1995 when the comet fell to Earth, and soon became a multinational alliance leaning to rid the Earth of Tiberium. Unfortunately, Nod always struck back, having thought Kane died twice, but they were wrong. As an exact word of vengeance, Nod fired a missile on the GDSS Philadelphia and the Third Tiberium War was on. Nod struck hard first, invading the Northeastern Blue Zone, and capturing Washington D.C. as a sign saying that Nod will not die.

Luckily, an unknown GDI Commander turned the tide against Nod, and invaded their main bases of operations, in Egypt, and in Eastern Europe. Finally, GDI besieged Nod once again at their most sacred site. Temple Prime. Nod fought off many waves of GDI armies. That is… until they called in the Commander to break the siege once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Temple Prime, Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina**

 **Eastern European Yellow Zone 1**

A Mammoth Mk. III tank was seen perched on a canyon near the base. A soldier was seen scanning the progress that the GDI forces have made. He is cladded in armor that resembled a Helghast soldier in 'Killzone Shadow Fall', one of his favorite games. Already, there were two expansion bases as a large force of Mammoth Tanks, Orcas, and Firehawks are ready to assault Temple Prime.

"Commander, all forces are in position. They're just waiting for your word now." His second-in-command said

"Excellent Einfolk." He answered "Have the Firehawks and the Orcas target the Obelisks of Light first. Then the Mammoths will move up." Einfolk nodded as she radioed the Firehawks and Orcas for their attack runs. They have been outfitted with bombs and missiles and destroyed all Obelisks that are guarding the entranceways to the Temple.

"Commander, extra orders from GDI Command." Einfolk said "They wanted Nod's Science Ministry building and their Liquid Tiberium Factory captured. They are located in front and behind the first defense wall. These walls have been decked out with laser and SAM turrets. That's going to be difficult since we cannot transport engineers via aircraft."

"Okay, have the Engineers file inside the Guardian APC's and have the Mammoth Tanks smash through the defenses. We'll have to flank them from all sides, so Nod will have to fight on our terms." The Commander said "All tanks, move in!" Einfolk then looked at her EVA Datacom and found more reinforcements approaching them.

"Commander, GDI has given us brand new Juggernaut Mk. III's. They're artillery walkers. Maybe we can use them on those wall defenses." Einfolk suggested

"Just in time too, because those tanks have already pierced the crater line." He answered

"This is Jaeger 1-1 calling to 501st Legion Commander. Come in." One of the Juggernauts asked

"Understood, Jaeger. Glad you came." He answered "The defenses along those walls have been harassing the troops. Bombard those defenses so that the engineers and tanks have a safe passage."

"Roger that. Switching to artillery mode. Standing by." The tactical heads up display on my helmet showed the slow progress the Mammoths are moving. So far, the left flank has encountered swarms of Militant Rocket Squads and Black Hand flamethrowers. They have been decimated by railgun fire and destroyed the Hand of Nod barracks.

The right flank encountered Scorpion Tanks, Flame Tanks and Beam Cannons. However, both sides have been harassed by Nod Venoms, but each had been shot down by Mammoth Tank missile launchers. The Vertigo Bombers have been a little of a problem though. "Firehawks, target the Vertigo Bombers that are destroying the tanks. Jaeger 1-1, target the Nod Air Towers that are refueling and rearming the bombers."

"Roger that, Command." The Juggernauts limbs bent backwards and started firing their shells. Much of the wall's defenses have been destroyed as the Mammoth Tanks devastated much of the first line defenses, primarily the barracks and their war factories. Meanwhile, the Juggernauts have destroyed the two air towers. Einfolk then brought up something important.

"Commander. Incoming video uplink. It's coming from Kane himself." She said. The Commander blinked twice as he heard the name of the leader of the Brotherhood. He encountered him twice throughout his campaign. Once, in Cairo, where he was sent to destroy Nod's nuclear missile facility, and the other, in Croatia during that small stint with the former GDI base. He had gotten a little crafty and captured some Nod tech in which he destroyed the Nod forces stationed there. It turns out that he's contacting him from the inner workings of the Temple.

"Patch it through." Kane soon showed up as he turned his malicious gaze against the Commander who was beating his forces back. "I assume I've pressed your berserker buttons quite too much, Kane?"

"Yes." He answered "You are now annoying me, Commander. If you dare continue to siege this holy temple ever known to mankind, I will personally hunt you down and slaughter you like the swine you are."

"If you want to hunt me down, find me without your men and without the use of Tiberium behind your back. But for now, when I find you, you'll never see the light of day again." Kane's video feed then cut off as the tanks obliterated the first Ion Disruption Field Generator.

"The MCV near the temple has built a Temple of Nod. They're about to launch a nuclear missile at our base." Einfolk said

"Damn it. We need to make this quick. All tanks! Focus all fire on the Ion Disruption Generators. If you can, target the Nod power plants." He ordered

"Roger that, Commander." The lead Mammoth answered

"This is Guardian APC. We've already dispatched the Engineers to both buildings. They'll find some scary stuff soon." The APC said. More explosions can be heard from a distance as the distinct fire from the Mammoth Tank railguns fired onto the enemy units and buildings.

"Crap, they've got an Avatar!" One of the Mammoths pointed out "Make your distance away from it! It may be upgraded!" True to the tanks' word, an Avatar walker fired Beam Cannon lasers and Tiberium missiles. Soon, a lone soldier used its jetpack and landed in front of the walker. It took notice as it fired its primary weapon, but he evaded the laser and placed a detonation pack on it.

"Boom, boom, boom." He squeezed the trigger as the detonation pack destroyed the walker, leaving a husk. "Woo! Got another one. All tanks, you're cleared to proceed."

"Commander, this is GDI Squad Schnee. We've secured the Science Ministry building. Much of them have surrendered." Schnee said

"And the Tiberium Factory?" He asked

"Schnee Squad Two here. We have secured the factory. Pretty scary stuff. Apparently, you can call in a bomber and have them plant Tiberium anywhere." Schnee Two said

"I see. So Nod is using those factories to bring more Tiberium into the Yellow Zones. What else did you find?"

"We found a new set of missile systems called 'Tiberium Core Missiles'. I guess they are bad news against us." Schnee Two answered "Also, the Mammoths have just destroyed the second generator."

"Have they eliminated the SAM sites as well?" The Commander asked

"Much of them have been destroyed, sir. It's just those behind the third defensive wall." Schnee Two answered

"Alright. Jaeger 1-1, target the SAM sites. Sniper Team Phantom already has the marker painted." Hr ordered the artillery walkers

"Roger, Commander." The Juggernaut's walked up a bit before settling in to their new position. "Target identified. Opening fire."

"SAM system down. Call in the Firehawks." A Mammoth Tank pilot ordered "Crap, they have two Obelisks near the temple!" Soon, two squadrons of Firehawks descended onto the Temple, having a bomb payload with them.

"This is Halo Squadron. We're over the site now." Halo Lead answered

"Drop the biggest package you have on those two Obelisks!" Another Mammoth ordered

"Roger that, targets identified. Package away." Halo Squadron dropped the contents and destroyed the two Obelisks. "Targets destroyed. Returning to base, over."

"Commander, the Temple of Nod is ready to launch a nuclear missile on us." Einfolk said

"Okay. I'll tell them." The Commander radioed the tanks. "All tanks, concentrate fire on the Temple of Nod. Do not let them launch that missile."

"We've breached the inner walls of the Temple, Commander." Schnee said "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Cut the chatter, soldier. Commander, Temple Prime is in sight." The Mammoth Tanks then fired onto the small Temple, destroying it. "Temple of Nod destroyed! Final Hand of Nod and War Factory destroyed as well via Orca strike! Route is clear. All that remains now is the final generator and Kane's good as ours." Soon, every soldier and tank fired onto the final generator. And with a final railgun shot, it was destroyed.

"Final Ion Disruption Generator destroyed, Commander! We rang their bell!" Einfolk cheered

"Good. Have them secure the Temple and that bomb before Kane and his followers have a chance to slip away." Einfolk soon radioed the soldiers, until she received a call from the Pentagon.

"Incoming message from the Pentagon. May be General Granger."

"Put him through." Einfolk nodded and opened up the video uplink between the Commander and Granger. The two of them have met since that stint in North Carolina and helped defend the Northeastern Blue Zone. With him is the GDI Director Redmond Boyle. It turns out he's acting director after the main director, Lia Kinsburg, had perished onboard the Philadelphia. Boyle is also the head of GDI's Treasury Department, but something went wrong and he's forced to delay his trip.

Other leaders like Field Marshal Mark Jamison Sheppard and General James Solomon had either retired or work with GDI, mainly the paperwork. But the two didn't go to the Philadelphia, which is a blessing. Currently, both Director Boyle and General Granger had been at each other's throats since the former wanted GDI to earn its public trust, while the latter, wanted to fight and keep peace.

"General Granger, sir." He said to uplink "Temple Prime's defenses have been neutralised."

"Well, Commander, I was wrong." Granger began "You did a hell of a job capturing the Temple and your timing was impeccable. Nod was in the final stages of assembling a Liquid Tiberium Bomb. But we've managed to secure its materials. We also have reports that Kane and his Inner Circle have sealed themselves off in a sub-basement of the Temple. Unfortunately, the place is impenetrable, so you'll need to swipe them out."

"Understood, sir. We've also captured their Science Ministry building and their Tiberium Factory. Some blueprints have surfaced to further help Nod's war machine."

"I see, Commander. We'll have a few teams recover the data and the bring Kane." Granger said. It was then that Director Boyle soon spoke.

"Tell me, General." He began "Our A-SAT defenses, are they back online?" The Commander is confused with what the Director is planning.

"You're not suggesting using the Ion Cannon." Granger answered

"No, General, I'm not suggesting the Ion Cannon. I'm ordering it." Boyle pointed out

"You realize we're talking about a facility where liquid Tiberium is being manufactured." Granger pointed out the consequences if the Ion Cannon is used "An Ion Cannon blast of that magnitude could be disastrous to the region." He then turned to his aide, Lieutenant Telfair. "Sandra, get me a line to Giraud. Dr. Giraud is our leading Tiberium scientist. He'll hopefully talk you out of this-"

"General, this is a Nod-controlled Yellow Zone." Boyle countered "Whatever the repercussions of the Ion strike may be, my concerns are not for the locals of this region, my concerns are for our public. The GDI populace who have been promised payback for the Philadelphia."

"For God's sakes man, don't make this a bunch of political credibility." Granger snapped a bit before Telfair contacted Granger.

"Excuse me, General. But Dr. Giraud is missing." She said "It appears he was captured by Nod."

"LEGION." The Commander muttered silently. Granger turned his head in defeat before giving the Commander his new order, but not before talking to the Director. "Director, I know you wanted to end the war quickly, but Granger is right. I don't want to waste human lives over a Tiberium Bomb made by Nod. If Sheppard and Solomon were here right now, they would have to support Granger."

"I know what you mean, Commander." Boyle answered "But this is Nod and Kane we're talking about. With Kane's death, GDI will emerge the victor, one way or the other. Now, I want you to end this war once and for all." The Commander thought about it for a moment before making his answer.

"Alright. But, answer this." He began "Is Pendragon ready to be deployed?"

"Project Pendragon? Yes. It's ready." Boyle answered as the Commander smiled

"Good. Make sure it defeats LEGION." He ended the video call before turning to Einfolk. "Bad news, Laurette. Director Boyle has ordered an Ion Cannon strike against the Temple."

"What!? Is he insane, we'll get caught in the blast!?" Einfolk pointed out

"I know. Make sure we're at a good position so we can fire it." He answered "Also, tell the men to pull out of the Temple. I don't want them to be caught in the blast as well." Einfolk nodded and began ordering the troops to pull out. It suddenly came to my mind that both sides are insane. Both Nod and GDI. "I just wish that there is a world where we can fight as one."

"All of the men are here, Adam." Adam nodded before giving the signal to launch the strike. Soon, eight bright descended from the sky and started to concentrate into a large blast. "Adam. If we don't get out of this… It's an honor to fight alongside you."

"Same to you, Laurette. I hope the 501st Legion, known as Vanargand will be remembered for this." Soon the large blast came in as the entire zone became a rotting wasteland. GDI has now lost its best Commander, but unbeknownst to them, the Commander is now fighting in a new world. One where GDI and Nod doesn't exist and that everyone wants to fight for peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **That's the prologue for this story. Now, reason why I'm working on this is because it came to mind while playing both Valkyria Chronicles and Tiberium Wars. Our two OC's have been identified as Commander Adam Harrington and his second in command, Laurette Einfolk. The two are GDI's best, and with the incoming of GDI's A.I. 'Pendragon', it'll take over the role for them during the Scrin invasion while the two are transported to the Valkyria universe.**

 **Expect this story to be filled with GDI units from Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath, to being trusted by the Gallian people and Darcsens, to them hating on Nobles and abusing General Damon, minus Princess Cordelia. But, that's just me. Any ideas you want me to insert, please review or PM me. Enjoy the story, because I am sure I will. Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of 'GDI Chronicles'. With Temple Prime destroyed and the Commander presumed dead by GDI, he's now fighting the Empire. Now, one thing's for sure, since the Valkyria universe lacked aircraft that would mean that the Firehawk will roam freely, right? Well, there are Gatling guns. Yes, like GDI's AA Gun, Gatling guns are the Empire's main aerial defense.**

 **Another thing to address is, where is the MARV? I've thought about the MARV making an appearance, and I think it would go well facing the Batomys. For the Marmota? Well… Let's say I have big plans for who it's facing. The last address is if GDI is gathering resources like the series. Answer is yes. I'm going to make the Ragnite deposits like the Tiberium fields, so GDI will build a base rather than the dreaded Crawler System. Dear God, I hope there would be a 'How Westwood Should Have Booked Command and Conquer 4'. I'm sure they'll do it better. But keep the units.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and see you in the end.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Welcome to Gallia: The Battle of Bruhl

 **Unknown Location**

Both Adam and Laurette got up very groggily, trying to piece together what just happened. From what they both seen and heard, Director Boyle had ordered an Ion Cannon strike on a Tiberium Bomb-equipped Temple Prime. The blast decimated the entire area, but surprisingly, not them. When they looked at the location they're in, it was all green. No Tiberium, no desolate wasteland, and no Nod trying to kill them.

"Laurette? Where do you think are we?" Adam asked as he dusted himself off. He removed his helmet and scanned the area.

"I have no idea, Adam." Laurette answered "I don't remember this Yellow Zone turning into a Blue Zone this quickly. It just looks… peaceful."

"No argument here." The two noticed that the Mammoth Tank they've been standing on has disappeared "Where's the Command Tank?"

"More than that, are we dead?" Laurette reacted quickly and punched Adam in the arm.

"Ow! Yep, definitely not dead!" Adam withered in pain before he recomposed himself. "So, we're not dead, we're in a definitive Blue Zone. Well, I guess we should just walk to the nearest town." Laurette agreed with him.

"If we can find a GDI base, then that would be a blessing." The two started walking down that dirt path in hopes to find the nearest town. So far nothing. "Do you think Vanargand has been wiped in the blast?"

"I am not that sure." He answered "If they aren't, I hope they're at the nearest base."

"I'm worried about my family back home." She said "They may be appalled that GDI High Command has rendered me missing. More like the two of us."

"Same. My family is clinging to the fact that I'm still alive in Nod territory." He commented "Tell you what, I might as well get stuck at that GDI base in Croatia." They then come across a sign that said, Bruhl. "Bruhl, huh?"

"I guess so." She then pointed to some people who are walking away from it. "Where are they going?"

"Hmm… I have no idea." He answered. "If Nod's here…" Just then, someone spoke up.

"I've never seen you two here before." The two GDI soldiers turned to find a 22 year old man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was also carrying a small duffel bag containing unknown contents. "Your first time visiting?" The two looked at each other before responding to him.

"Well… Yeah." Adam answered "Do you know where we are?"

"Yes." The man answered "You're in Bruhl. A border town between Gallia and the Empire."

"Gallia? Empire?" Laurette asked questioningly "I… I have not heard of those countries before. Oh, and by the way, my name is Laurette Einfolk. First Lieutenant of GDI. And this is Adam Harrington, one of GDI's best Field Commanders." The two removed their helmets. Adam has short brown hair and hazel eyes, while Laurette has naval colored hair and eyes.

"We just came here on accident thanks to a weapon shot from our Ion Cannon." Adam said

"Ion Cannon. GDI. I have never heard of those either. Also, my name is Welkin Gunther. This is my first time being back here in Bruhl since." Welkin introduced himself, before looking at Laurette. "Laurette? Are you a Darcsen?" Laurette was confused by Welkin's question.

"No. Why do you ask?" She answered. She pulled out a strand before looking at it.

"It's because you have the same hair color and eye color as my sister." He answered

"Oh. Well… Somehow I was born like this. No dye, no anything, just a natural color." Laurette answered

"Now, what is Gallia? I mean, this is the first time visiting here." Adam said "Besides, we're from another world, so we might as well get use to things here."

"Wait…" Welkin thought about what Adam said, before he deciphered what he meant "You are really not from around here. That would explain how uniquely armored you two are."

"We're a part of GDI. We get equipment like this." Adam commented

"If you want, you can accompany me to town." Both GDI Commanders agreed and they walked to Bruhl. About a few kilometers later, Adam asked Welkin a question.

"Welkin. What is this Gallia?" Adam asked

'Gallia is where I was born." He began "It's a small Principality situated in Europa between two superpowers. The Empire, and the Federation. Unfortunately, there is now a heated conflict between the two superpowers once again. This time, they are low on resources known as Ragnite."

"Don't they have some back home?" Laurette asked

"It's becoming scarce now." Welkin answered "The Empire struck first and gained huge swathes of territory from the Federation. Thanks to this power play, they turned their attention elsewhere. Now that the two sides are squaring off once again, I think Gallia is once again targeted." Both Adam and Laurette were curious.

"Gallia was invaded before?" Laurette asked

"It did. The Empire invaded Gallia due to its rich stockpiles of Ragnite, the same substance that was the main catalyst of this war. Luckily for them, they fought back and the Empire lost. The Gallian forces were led by my father at the time."

"Who's he?" Adam asked

"My father's name is Belgen Gunther. He was known to many as the 'Hero of Gallia' due to his exemplary performance during the war." Welkin's face turned sombre "He was a loving father. He took care of me after my mother died. Unfortunately, my father suffered an illness, and I was aged 13 at the time."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Welkin." Adam consoled him "Your father is a great man."

"Thank you, Adam. Though it will be surprising how he would react when I bring in two futuristic soldiers to the house." Welkin joked as they all laughed a bit. "So, what's this GDI you're affiliated with?"

"GDI stands for 'Global Defense Initiative'." Laurette answered "It's a multinational alliance determined to rid the world of Tiberium."

"Tiberium? What is that?" Welkin asked

"Tiberium is a resource that is used for monetary gain and a weapon." Adam answered "It was first discovered when a comet crashed into the Tiber River, and releasing the green crystals around the world. Unfortunately, we're not the only one after it."

"In came the Brotherhood of Nod." Laurette continued "They are a quasi-state religious terror group that sought Tiberium as the final catalyst to Humanity, which will lead to its extinction. They are led by their messiah, known as 'Kane'. It turns out he was first seen during World War II during the Soviet invasion of Europe."

"I'm guessing that Kane has something to do with this Soviet faction, huh?" Welkin asked

"He did." Adam answered "While Kane was running amuck in the Soviet Union, the Allied Nations have created 'Operations Group Echo: Black Ops 9'. They have been created to deter Soviet reinforcements pouring in. After the war, the group had transformed into what we know today. GDI was not known at the time, but after the public being showed footage of GDI, we cannot hide from the public, and became well known to this day."

"But what about Kane? Didn't he die during the war?" Welkin asked

"Unfortunately, no. He and his followers went underground for a long period of time. He resurfaced after the Tiberium has been exposed to the public. In fact, we though he died twice. Once via Ion Cannon shot, the next in his pyramid in Cairo. Now…" Adam hesitated before answering "Now he's back. With an army of that of a superpower."

"That guy must be…" Welkin was lost for words "But, how did you get here?"

"Like we said. An Ion Cannon shot where Kane was in Temple Prime." Laurette answered "Kane hid a Liquid Tiberium Bomb under the Temple, to which we are forced to wipe Nod from the face of the Earth. That's how we're teleported here."

"And I guess you're stuck here. Looks like we all went through our own personal hell and look what we became now."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Adam said as we spotted about four people walking along the dirt road. "Where are they going?"

"To the capital of Randgriz." Welkin answered "People living near the border are required to leave as soon as they can."

"And why are you walking towards that border?" Laurette asked

"Well… It's just to see my sister." He answered. We spotted a river as Welkin started looking at it. We followed him only to find fish swimming upstream. "Whoa. Already?"

"Uh… Welkin? Are you…?" Adam was confused with what Welkin is doing

"Hey guys. You're beautiful. Starting early this year. You're heading upstream, huh? How's the water?" Laurette was as confused as he was until Welkin pulled out a small notebook. It turns out he was sketching fish, something that we've never seen during our war with Nod. While we're busy looking at the fish, a sound of someone cocking their gun aimed at Welkin's head.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air… slowly." Welkin has his arms up while Laurette and Adam had their hands near their weapons. They soon saw a 19-year old girl with brown eyes and long brown hair. She was also wearing a red and white hat on her head.

"I haven't seen you three around here before." She began "What are your names?"

"Um, uh, my name is Welkin." He answered "And their names are Adam and Laurette. They're a part of GDI. And you are…?"

"The one with the gun." She answered "We're with the Bruhl town watch. I'm Alicia. Alicia Melchiott. So. I'm wondering what you've been writing in that little book you have there. Imperial spies are in the area." Welkin eyed his book and turned back to Alicia.

"Ah, this book is nothing, really." He answered "I was just sketching the fish, and… you know…" Alicia chuckled a little about Welkin's predicament

"Yes, oh I know." She said "You know there's a war going on, don't you?"

"Well…" Laurette began answering "Welkin told us about everything there is to know about this war. And… that's just about it."

"Yeah… Laurette's right." Adam commented

"Alright then, Mr. Artist, we'll talk about fish sketching down at the station. Also…" She began eyeing the two GDI commanders, who had their guns ready in case. "Take their weapons. We won't know if they'll cause havoc." The two Watchmen approached them as the two Commanders did not hesitate to fight back, surrendering their weapons.

"I've never seen any weapon like this before." One of the Watchmen said as he looked at the rifle

"Yeah, looks futuristic." They then walked over to Welkin and had him arrested. Welkin then sarcastically said,

"Thanks, fish." While they were walking towards Bruhl, Alicia took a look at Welkin's drawings. She admits that the designs are not that bad. Alicia also has our weapons with the members from the Town Watch.

"Flowers, bugs, fish. You're not bad with a pen, are you?" Alicia said as she turned to Welkin "I have to say, they're really very good."

"Thank you. So you see I really was sketching." Welkin said before Alicia still accused him of being an Imperial spy.

"Maybe. Or this could be some kind of secret code. And I intend to take my time finding out for sure." She said before a new person showed up.

"Welks, is that you!?" They turned their heads to find a 16-year old girl, who has the same hair and eye color as Laurette's, but hers is shorter and wearing something around her neck. She had a worried look on her face when she saw Welkin. Laurette looked at Adam, who just blinked twice.

"Adam, are you okay?" Laurette asked

"Huh? Oh, I'm… I'm okay." He answered sheepishly. Laurette was confused by the way he was talking, but she shrugged and didn't mind it.

"Isara, your timing is perfect!" The new girl, named Isara rushed over to Welkin

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Welkin?" Isara asked. Alicia looked at Isara, as both Laurette and Adam looked at her.

"Wait… Don't you live at the old General's house?" Alicia asked

"That's right. I'm General Gunther's daughter, Isara." She introduced herself

"Don't you know that everyone's supposed to evacuate, right?" Alicia asked

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Isara answered "My brother's here to help me move to the capital. But that may be difficult… I mean, unless you're willing to let him go at least." She then eyed the two Commanders. "Also, who are these two?"

"I'm Laurette Einfolk of the Global Defense Initiative. And this is Adam Harrington of the same unit." Laurette introduced themselves.

"Uh… Hello. I'm Adam Harrington of the 501st Legion, known as 'Vanargand'. It's nice to meet you, Isara." Isara smiled at the two as Alicia ordered her group to set Welkin free.

"I apologize." Alicia began "But I was just doing my job you know. I saw you with the notebook and thought you were a spy. Again, I'm really sorry about that." She handed over the notebook back to Welkin. Isara was a little curious about the two new people with her brother.

"Something on your mind, Isara?" Adam asked

"Nothing really." The young Gunther answered "It's just that… Your armor. It's really advanced for our time."

"We got it back in our world, Isara." He answered "There's more to our organization than our armor."

"Like what, Adam?"

"Numerous." He smiled "I'll let you see it for yourself." Isara then looked at Laurette, who was wide-eyed to find her hair color that is the same as hers. "Something you've found interesting in Laurette, Isara?"

"Her hair and her eye color." She analyzed "You look like a Darcsen. The same features as I am."

"Oh. I was just born like this." Laurette answered "The color of my hair and eyes can confuse the men into thinking that it was a genetic fault or a dye, but it's a natural navy color."

"I see now. If you want to know what Welkin does, he has a real passion at observing nature." She said "That's why he's studying it at university, right Welkin?"

"Guilty as charged." He answered "I get so into it sometimes that I forget where I am or that somebody might be watching me." Alicia just smiled before they heard the sound of gunshots. Laurette's and Adam's GDI training kicked in as they told the group to stay low.

"Everyone, get down!" Alicia, Welkin and Isara had to lie down while the Town Watch ran over to intercept the Imperials. Three soldiers cladded in something of Knight armor, but armed with rifles, began firing on innocent civilians. One soldier threw a grenade and it detonated under a truck.

"What the-?! They're shooting civilians!" Both Adam and Laurette were appalled by the scene they've witnessed, which the same can be said for Alicia. "Alicia, leave them to us. Trust me." One of the Town Watch soldiers fell as Alicia grabbed her weapon.

"Seeing as how you're already combat ready, here." She handed them their rifles and began to stand up. "We'll stay here and provide cover fire. They're probably just a small scouting team. You should be able to take them down." Adam nodded before he and Laurette surged forward and opened fire.

"What kind of-!?" One of the Imperial soldiers shouted before being mowed down by GDI rifle shots. The rest noticed and took cover behind a rock wall. Adam and Laurette did the same against a different wall and readied two grenades.

"Ready?" Laurette nodded "Pull!" They threw their grenades over and killed the last two remaining Imperial soldiers with ease. "That's just too easy."

"I'll say." Laurette acknowledged as they meet Welkin, Isara and Alicia over at the windmill.

"You eliminated them fast." Alicia said "What kind of rifles are those?"

"These are GD-2 Phoenix Assault Rifles." Laurette answered "Their standard issue for the GDI Army. 30-round magazine with either Red Dot or ACOG sight. It's a thing of a beauty." We then saw the lone Town Watch soldier dragging the corpses of the dead Imperial soldiers we've killed.

"Ms. Melchiott!" One of the surviving Watch members reported in "There's no other sign of the enemy."

"Good." Alicia answered silently "Now, go keep watch and stay alert." He nodded and went to scout the area again.

"What do we do with the bodies, Alicia?" Adam asked

"We'll bury them." She looked up at the windmill before speaking again "So. It's begun. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people of this town. I'll do it. Even going to war, I'll do it." She unclasped her hand to reveal four small white objects now flying in the wind.

"What are those?" Laurette and Isara asked

"Seeds from the lion's paw." Welkin answered as they all watched the lion's paw seeds rising upwards. "It blooms white. Small, simple, and strong."

"I want to be able to remember, once this war is over…" Alicia turned to us "That it wasn't all just people killing other people. That even in war, there was also new life."

"You and all of us here, Alicia." Adam accepted what Alicia said "Come on. We'll head for Bruhl."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Grand Mill Plaza, Bruhl**

The five friends made their way to Bruhl's town center, a giant windmill. It is an icon for the small town as people are either busy evacuating from the Imperial storm, or some just about exiting their homes. Isara, Adam and Laurette were busy talking to each other about where they came from and what GDI really is. Isara even gave them information about her background. Sure she's a Darcsen, but Adam is really intrigued as why she's going through this hardship.

"Wait, there are Darcsen haters all over Europa? You're just like us, but why the hate?" Adam asked

"From what the history books said, the Darcsens terrorised all of Europa long ago." Isara began "Rumor has it that the Darcsen people had been developing advanced technology using Ragnite, until people in cobalt flames started striking down the Darcsens. They were called 'Valkyria', and the people all over the continent praised them as Gods, while the Darcsens were punished by working in mines and removing their last names. We were looked down at all the time, including the nobles."

Adam sighed and rubbed his temples. "Of all the things that I hate more than Nod, it's the nobles." Three of the five looked at Adam.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked

"Nobles are always snobby, arrogant, any of the traits that can fit into it." He answered "However, there are some who can contribute and won't think of themselves. Only them. Not the others."

"He's been like that ever since he enlisted into GDI." Laurette continued "His family lived at the Northeastern Blue Zone. Ironically, his residence is near a noble settlement, to which his family is always being targeted by them."

"Yikes. I never knew about that." Welkin answered as we now looked at the giant windmill. "Seeing that old mill spinning again… really makes it feel like home, sweet home."

"I hear that. It really is one of the most beautiful things about this town." Alicia then looked at us and saluted "Well, our enemies can't be far behind. I thank you for your help. Goodbye, and take care." She waved and then left to her squad mates. They did the same, but both Adam and Laurette followed Welkin and Isara to the latter's home. When they arrived, the house was something that both GDI commanders have never seen. It was a 1930's-style house, more like a two-storey building.

"So this is your home." Adam said in awe. "I've never seen anything like this."

"I'll say." Laurette answered "Can we come in?"

"I don't mind if you joined." Isara answered as they went inside the house. The inside is neatly done and it seemed quiet until they came inside. Isara and Adam went upstairs while Laurette and Welkin stayed downstairs. While Isara was busy packing the necessary things, Adam skimmed her room until he found a picture of another man with Belgen.

"Hey Isara. Who's this?" Isara turned to find Adam holding the picture of the man next to General Gunther.

"Oh, that's my father. His name is Theimer. He served alongside General Gunther during the First Europan War."

"What did he do?"

"Aside from being an assistant to the General, the two created an advanced tank that was supposed to serve on the front lines. Unfortunately, it didn't come to pass when the war ended."

"I sure would like to see it. But, how come you have two fathers?" Isara thought about what had happened to Theimer.

"Well… my first father and my mother died due to an accident a few years back." She answered "So, General Gunther decided to take me in, and became a sister to Welkin."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Isara." Adam consoled her "At least you're in good hands." Isara smiled at the young GDI Commander.

"Thank you, Adam. Anyways, all done." She finished the last of her belongings before he helped her carry her luggage to the main level of the house. When we settle the luggage down, a knock was heard as Isara opened the door to find Alicia carrying a large bag of bread.

"Alicia. What are you doing here?" Adam asked surprisingly

"I'm just here to drop off some bread." She answered "I even made it myself, but it is a little hard. So, warm it up before you have some, alright?" Soon enough, everyone engaged in a conversation, mainly about Welkin being caught, Alicia knowing Isara's dad, and Welkin's and Isara's friend, Martha, is having a baby. Alicia and Welkin then left the group, because Alicia still has to keep an eye out for the Imperials. Isara, meanwhile, is still with Martha while Adam and Laurette continued exploring. They even ventured into the garage, until Adam felt something hard.

"Hey, Laurette. Feel this." Laurette then walked over and felt the same thing as Adam felt it. "What do you think it is?"

"Hmm… I have no idea." The GDI Commanders then heard gunshots coming from outside. "Commander. You hear what I just heard?"

"Yeah. Stay low for now." Sounds of gunfire filled the town until Imperial soldiers broke inside the home. Adam opened the door a slight bit and found two soldiers holding Isara and Martha at gunpoint.

"What's her problem? Is she pregnant or just fat?" One of the Imperial soldiers asked with a snarl

"Who cares? Not gonna make a difference when she's dead." Another answered. Isara stood up and confronted the two armed soldiers.

"See what she's wearing? Take a good look at that shawl. She's a Darcsen." The first soldier pointed out

"Then that explains it." The second snarled "I thought this place stunk. Now I know it does. So, we got ourselves a fat one, and a stinky one. Pee-eew, it's a regular pig farm in here."

"You son of a-" Adam was about to barge in, until Laurette told him to wait a bit. Isara then hurried to one side of the kitchen where she grabbed one of rifles near the stove.

"I will thank you to watch your tongue in this house." Isara said with venom while pointing her rifle. "You have to leave, now."

"That's a big gun for such a little girl. Drop it." The second ordered. Adam turned to Laurette and armed a flashbang grenade, before…

"ISARA!" Laurette tossed the flashbang after Welkin barged in.

"Heads down!" Welkin hid his face, along with Isara's and Martha's and laid on the floor. The Imperials, confused at first, noticed a small cylinder on the floor. It was too late for them as the grenade detonated and blinded their eyes.

"Covering!" Adam fired three bullets onto the second Imperial, then Isara answered by killing the first Imperial soldier.

"Darcsen… pig." He fell over and he was dead. Adam and Laurette came out and surveyed the outcome.

"Soviet scum." Both Adam and Isara looked at each other. "You alright?"

"Yeah. They didn't know you were in the garage the entire time?" Adam nodded and petted Isara.

"We did. You were brave out there, Isara." Adam commended her as Isara blushed. Welkin smiled at that, but there were more things they were worried about. "But what about Martha? We can't leave her here."

"More than that, she's gone into labor." Laurette said while Isara checked her condition.

"Moving her would be dangerous." Isara said "Adam, Laurette, did you have any vehicles when you came here?"

"We were just teleported." Adam answered "I don't think they'll come in time."

"They'll be a lot of Imperial troopers out there." Welkin said "It'll be a matter of time before they have control over the Mill Plaza."

"Welks, listen, the garage…"

"What about it?" Welkin asked

"Our fathers have left us something." She began "Something that might get us out of this mess."

"We felt some sort of metal thing while we hid there." Adam said

"That's exactly it." Isara then led Adam, Laurette, and Welkin, along with him carrying Martha, to the garage. She opened the garage doors and removed the tarp to reveal a tank.

"So that's what we felt." Laurette said "Is that… your dad's tank you two?"

"It is. I can't believe it's still here." Welkin said in awe

"And it's one-of-a-kind." She answered "Here it is, the Edelweiss. Theimer built it especially for General Gunther."

"But, why's it in here since?" Adam asked

"I wanted to make sure it would still operate, you know, in case of emergencies." Isara began "I enrolled in a maintenance class given by the military. I wanted to be able to do what my father could do."

"Well, that's great, Isara." Welkin said "But it is only one class."

"So… does anyone know how to drive the Edelweiss?" Adam asked

"I'll get behind the wheel." She answered "Welkin, all you have to do is give out the orders and bring Martha inside it. And Commanders Adam and Laurette, you can ride on top of the tank. Besides, I have upgraded the tank recently and fitted it with a new turbine engine. It can take on recent models made by either the Imperials or the Federation."

"Well, no time to waste. Get Martha inside and let's go." The preparations have been made and Isara got behind the tank's driving controls. Welkin is sitting where the commander's seat is and Martha is placed at the back. Laurette and Adam climbed on top of the tank and reloaded their weapons for their encounter against the Imperials. "Alright, Isara. Move when you're ready."

"Okay. Plan is to get Alicia and get out of town. Edelweiss, move out!" Welkin ordered. The Edelweiss then rolled out of the garage and headed straight for the town center.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the four arrived, Alicia and the Town Watch were on its last legs. Not only that, Welkin informed them that the Imperials are supported by a tank. It would have been a good time for Adam's Command Mammoth Tank to appear right now. But they do have the Edelweiss. It stopped in front of a wooden barricade, making ready for the time to make a surprise.

"The tank should be able to breach that wall." Isara analyzed "It may provide us with a shortcut, Welks."

"Alright, let's give it a shot. Hang in there, Alicia." The tank lurched forward and smashed through it, completely surprising the Imperials.

"WHA-?! T-Tank! It's a Gallian tank!" One of the Imperial Soldiers cried out

"Get that gate destroyed, now!" One of the Imperial CO's ordered. The Imperial tank continued to fire, with support from its own men. Adam and Laurette jumped down from the tank, just as Alicia saw what Welkin is riding on.

"Sorry we're late, Alicia." Welkin apologized

"Welkin?! You have a tank?!" Alicia surprisingly asked

"We can talk later. Right now, we need to stop those soldiers." He answered. The Imperials spotted the two GDI soldiers and directed their fire on them. The GD-2 Phoenix spewed red tracer rounds onto the enemy, mowing down those caught in the open, while Laurette threw a grenade, killing two. The Edelweiss opened up a mortar shot and killed those that were hiding in the grass. The Imperial Tank, however, managed to damage the gate enough, only for the opening to be filled with smoke.

The Commander inside the tank looked at what's in front of them. Lurching forward was a tank with two gun barrels and two rocket pods. It even bore the name 'Vanargand' on the side of the turret. The Imperials stared in shock to find that they were in the crosshairs of GDI's famous war machines. The Mammoth Mk. III Tank.

"There's another tank, Welks." Isara said

"Um… Is it on our side?" Welkin's question was responded quickly when the Mammoth Tank opened up its dual railguns, tearing the Imperial Tank apart. "Never mind."

"Woohoo! Now you're my hero, Welkin!" Alicia cheered "You three as well!"

"Glad to be of service." Laurette answered

"The Imperials are running off for now. Looks like we brought some time at least." Welkin said until they all heard someone crying.

"Welks! Welks! It's a boy! Martha had a boy!" Isara said with glee

"Sh-She gave birth in Dad's/your Dad's tank!?" Both Welkin and Adam asked surprisingly

"Yes, and without complications. They're both perfectly healthy." Isara answered

"Good… That's fantastic! Now let's stay sharp as we head out of town." Adam meanwhile approached his Command Tank. The same one he used throughout his entire campaign against the Brotherhood. He is then met by some familiar faces.

"Commander! You're alive, sir!" One of the hatches opened to reveal the Tank Commander.

"Sevchenko? Boy aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Adam said in relief "What are you doing here? I thought you-"

"We somehow landed in the middle of nowhere before we heard sounds of battle nearby. Not to mention we tracked you and Commander Einfolk using the EVA trackers." Sevchenko answered "So… where are we?"

"I'll give you the rundown on everything that had happened. For now, we must clear this town before the enemy has a chance for a counterattack." Adam ordered

"Roger that, Boss. You heard him, Jenkins! Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours after the first shots were fired, Bruhl was under Imperial control. Though a mere skirmish by Imperial standards, the raid on Bruhl will mark Welkin Gunther's first taste in battle, and begin his rise to a Gallian hero.

Bruhl would also mark the first direct confrontation between a military power in the east, and one where it fought against a religious superpower for decades. The first shots of the GDI-Empire War, had begun.

-Irene Koller

XXXXXXXXXX

The town of Bruhl is under a smoking wreck, now it is under control of the Empire. When out of sight, everyone looked at Bruhl.

"Alicia…" Welkin said as Alicia gripped her hand into a fist.

"I thought I would be ready for this. I knew war meant this to happen." She began "It hurts, seeing my town overrun like this… Seeing all those people killed… It's just not right. How could all this happen?"

"I knew war since." Laurette answered "Three main causes can come up when there's a war coming in. Resources, expansion, and ideologies. Our world has been like that since."

"How many wars?" Welkin asked

"Numerous." Laurette then consoled Alicia "I know one thing, we'll take Bruhl back. One way or another." Adam meanwhile looked up at the sky and saw birds flying freely.

"Seeing as how Gallia should be free now, we'll follow what the birds do." He said "Whenever their home is under attack, they'll fight to protect it." Isara then walked up with Martha's baby in hand.

"Martha fell asleep, so that makes me the babysitter. See, Alicia?" The GDI members looked at Martha's child.

"I guess this is what we'll fight for. Not stopping against a religious group, not against a deadly crystal, but life." Adam said as he then looked at Bruhl. "I know someday, we'll come back. One way, or the other."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **The battle has ended, but GDI has made themselves known to the Empire by destroying a Light Tank with a Mammoth. What will be next for the GDI Commanders? We'll find out soon enough. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and see you soon. Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to 'GDI Chronicles'. Sorry about the lateness, mainly because of everyday life and working on my 'Ace Combat/Strike Witches' Crossovers. Now, for this chapter, we'll be focusing on the Commander reuniting with his men, Squad 7's introduction and the Vasel Bridge planning. So, hope you enjoy and see you guys at the end.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Squad 7 with Plans

In March of 1935, the Empire began its invasion across Gallia's eastern border. Maximillian, commander of the Gallian invasion front, built his army around mobile armor. Ghirlandaio and the other fortresses along the border fell to his tanks in quick succession. Bruhl's fall in under two hours was typical of villages in the Empire's path, and the road to the capital bore a steady flow of refugees.

Supporting of Gallia's policy of neutrality was a system of universal conscription. Under it, all schools required military training each year. In the event of a war, citizens were then drafted into the militia to defend their country. As the conflict in the east grew worse, both Welkin and Alicia found themselves no exception to that fate.

As for GDI… it is a different story under them.

-Irene Koller

XXXXXXXXXX

The Mammoth Command Tank steadily followed the Edelweiss throughout the country until they reached to their destination. It is Gallia's last fort if the Empire managed to reach Randgriz within days. Fort Amatriain.

"Where is this place we're going to again?" Adam asked again

"Fort Amatriain. It is Gallia's last line of defense near the capital." Welkin answered

"I wonder if any of our soldiers manage to escape from the blast near Temple Prime." Laurette wondered aloud. Just as they reach the base, they were stopped by a few checkpoint guards, and a sergeant. The latter inspected the GDI tank and silently nodded.

"The tank out front is cleared to advance. The second one, stay there for the moment." Isara then popped her head out of the Edelweiss' turret.

"What's happening, Adam?" She asked

"I have no idea. You can go on ahead. We'll catch up in a bit." Isara nodded diligently and proceeded to let the Edelweiss inside the fort. The sergeant then walked to the GDI Commander and began speaking.

"Are you the members of the… 'Global Defense Initiative'?" He asked as both Adam and Laurette nodded. "Follow me. But don't crush me under the treads." Both Adam and Laurette can stare at each other for a few seconds before nodding to Jenkins to drive.

"So… what is your name and rank, soldier?" Adam asked

"Sergeant Calvaro Rodriguez, drill instructor for the Gallian Militia squadrons. That means I can whip up the new maggots into shape." He introduced himself while Adam mused a bit.

"Kind of like what I went through in basic training." Adam said "And trust me, it's worse than what they will go through now."

"If you want, I can have you relive that experience." The Drill Instructor offered

"Oh no. I'm fine as I am now." Adam answered quickly "By the way, where are you taking us?" Calvaro didn't answer because he led them to a GDI Base. He pointed at it as Adam and Laurette founded multiple buildings in front of them. Numerous power plants, defenses, barracks, airfields, war factories are seen on stand-by while the two Commanders stopped in front of the checkpoint.

"They did this?" Laurette asked and Adam nodded

"I'll call in the other units and say that we have you in tow." Sevchenko said as the barrier raised and allowed the Command Tank inside. Numerous GDI personnel then assembled themselves and saluted their thought-to-be-dead Commander.

"And here I am thinking the whole lot of you were dead when Temple Prime detonated." Adam confessed "But, I am relieved to see you all once again."

"Think nothing of it, Commander." Sevchenko answered "We're just relieved that you and Commander Einfolk survived altogether." After they got off the tank, some personnel took the tank into one of the War Factory's and began repairing it while the two Commanders entered the Mobile Construction Vehicle. Inside the Construction Vehicle, leaders from their respective squads welcomed the two back into the fold, though the majority were still confused of what transpired.

"I bet every one of you are figuring out why are we not at Temple Prime or some Yellow Zone, but at an unknown country instead." Adam spoke

"That's what we're thinking of as well." Major Palencia, the Commander of Schnee Squad agreed with "What we last knew about was that one of our Ion Cannons struck Temple Prime to destroy Nod."

"Ask Director Boyle that when you have a chance to meet him." Einfolk answered "He contacted the Commander and authorized the strike. And from what General Granger said, Nod completed work on a Liquid Tiberium Bomb from within its compounds."

"Is he insane!? He almost killed us!" Wing Commander Sagimiya of Halo Squadron pointed out

"He'll answer for what he'll done some time soon." Adam also pointed out "For now, we're stuck here with no sense of where we are, and what kind of war we are in."

"If anyone hasn't figured it out, we're currently in a country called the 'Principality of Gallia'. And we just found ourselves caught in a war between ourselves and a military power in the east." Everyone looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"The Russians?"

"…No. We're facing a power called the 'Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance'." Adam answered

"Basically the Russian Empire, or Soviet Union if you all want to make things easy." Laurette said while everyone else agreed. "Anyways, while we were missing, we unintentionally fired the first shots in the war against the Imperials after they were seen at the border town of Bruhl. Though they thought of it as a mere skirmish, they didn't count on our arrival."

"We had the same problem as well while coming over here." Major Palencia said "Imperial soldiers had seen us, but we managed to repulse them."

"On our end, we didn't expect anyone in the skies." Wing Commander Sagimiya said "And I'm not sure if they use aircraft in this world."

"Maybe." Adam said "Now that we know what we went through, how much of the base have you constructed since our assumed death?"

"Practically everything that you always use." Engineer Collins from Talon Squad said "We even got the Armory, the Tech Lab, and the Command Post up and running."

"Nothing for the Space Command Uplink?" Laurette asked

"Since we don't have anything in space, mainly in this world, I think it's not a viable option to build one until we find a way back." Collins answered. There was a minute of silence before Laurette spoke up.

"Any idea what do we do now, that we are here?" Laurette asked

"Well, finding a way home is our main priority. Second is about Gallia and that Empire we encountered." Adam answered. Just then, a GDI Rifleman came in. "What do you need, Trooper?"

"Sir. Members from the Gallian Militia wanted to meet you and Commander Einfolk. They're located inside the main Fort itself." He answered

"Who are they led by?" Adam asked

"They are being led by a Captain Eleanor Varrot. She's head of the Militia, which comprises of civilian volunteers, including the people who you and Commander Einfolk met at Bruhl." The GDI Rifleman answered. Adam collected everything that he had said, before answering to him again.

"Tell the Captain we'll be there shortly. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see us." The Rifleman saluted and exited the MCV. "We'll be back in a couple of minutes. For now, debrief your squads about the latest findings, and have them on stand-by in case we're ready to move out." Everyone saluted as Adam and Laurette made their way to a Guardian APC and drove them to the Fort itself.

After a few minutes, the APC arrived at the fort's front gate. Laurette went ahead inside while Adam was suddenly met by Isara. "Oh, Adam." The Darcsen girl is clad in Gallian Militia uniform while her shawl is wrapped around her neck, much to Adam's surprise.

"Hey, Isara. You joined the Militia as well?"

"Enlistment took a lot longer than I imagined, mainly because of how many people have signed up." She answered "Also, I'm registered as a tank pilot and mechanic to the Edelweiss."

"They allowed the tank to get through the entire ordeal? More or less enlisted?"

"They allowed the tank because, mainly it has Gallian markings on it. And it is pretty advanced compared to the ones being used."

"But… how come tanks like the Edelweiss aren't known to the military? You are right about one thing, it is advanced."

"Rumor has it that the military is leaning towards the idea of solid defenses instead of relying on mobile armor. That can explain how the Imperials managed to cross over so easily."

"Tell me about it. Speaking of Edelweiss, where's Welkin?" He asked

"That's what I'm thinking of as well. He may be over at the hangar. You can go on ahead and find Laurette, and I'm pretty sure the Captain is giving her an earful." She joked

"Heheh… Yeah… I'll catch you later then." Isara smiled while Adam went inside the building. After a few minutes of searching, he soon found the Captain's Office, where Laurette is learning how the Gallian military structure operates and its own units. "Sorry I'm late, Laurette. Was talking with Isara." He then saluted the Captain. "Anyways, Commander Adam Harrington; Global Defense Initiative, Vanargand Division."

The Captain clasped her hands together and introduced herself. "I'm Eleanor Varrot. Captain of the Gallian Militia. Commander Einfolk told me a lot about you, being a Commander of a highly-technological armed force. She even told me about where you two came from before landing here."

"Yeah… Our Director ordered an Ion Cannon strike on a Liquid Tiberium Bomb-equipped Temple. And that's how we wounded up here." Captain Varrot nodded on what he meant.

"I can't blame you for making that call. Either your Director is wanting to win the war back in your world or wanting to make it swift." She said "However, your war has been postponed for the time being, because of what we are facing right now."

"We've already encountered them in Bruhl. They did have a tank, but we managed to blow it to pieces." Laurette pointed out

"That can explain a large tank with advanced weaponry coming to our base." The Captain commented as she tipped her glasses. "Now, from what Lieutenants Melchiott and Gunther said, you two are from this military organization called the 'Global Defense Initiative'. What can you tell me about this multinational force?"

"GDI is well-known for preserving the planet and ridding the world of a substance called 'Tiberium'. On the other hand, we're known for taking on a terror-religious cult group called the 'Brotherhood of Nod'. We have been at war with them since the later 1990's and we're caught in a deadlock once again."

"This Brotherhood… do you think they'll show their faces here?"

"They will try." Adam answered simply "Now… what can you tell me about the Gallian military structure here, Captain?"

"Our military is… not much that of yours, Commander. Think of it as a mix of what Commander Einfolk had said. Second World War's France blended with an armed force of that of the Low Countries." Adam turned to Laurette as she gave a small grin.

"You're welcome." She answered

"Right… You can continue, Captain."

"However, our structure differs greatly from yours completely. For starters, infantry units are based from what role of combat they excel greatly. We have Scouts, Shock Troopers, Lancers, Engineers, Gunners, and Snipers. Other units include Armored Techs, and Fencers, both of them armed with melee weapons rather than rifles, but have shields. Think of them as Riot Troopers.

"Scouts, as the name implies, are your eyes. Their best asset is mobility. They can go out, collect Intel, then make it back safely. That, and a keen eye for enemies. A good scout can spot a man in tall grass from a hundred yards. That comes at a price for firepower. Their job is spotting enemies, not taking them out, if they're lucky in a way.

"Shock Troopers are the ones to break through enemy lines and clean up. They offer excellent offense and defense. As far as combat goes, they're as good as it gets. While they lack any specialized techniques, they also don't have any obvious shortcomings. Think of them as the least finicky in any unit.

"Lancers are the anti-tank units. They're critical when facing armored targets. Their purpose is pretty self-explanatory, and in all cases, they're the only way to stop a tank. They're also well shielded from explosives, ranging from grenades to tank mortars. Sadly, they're slow and weak to gunfire. Their limited ammo can also be a drawback.

"Engineers handle supplies and perform combat support. They can restock other units' ammunition, treat the wounded and repair tanks on-site. They can place sandbags, disarm mines, repair towers, something that the Armored Techs are also doing. Their actual combat skills are very low. Think of them as combat facilitators.

"Snipers can shoot down targets at considerable distances. You won't find better soldiers for marksmanship and range. They can hit targets I can barely see. I'm sure you have used Snipers before, so I won't touch thoroughly on that subject. Drawbacks include low mobility and defense. If the enemy gets them alone, they are done for.

"Finally, we have the Gunners. Gunners often carry light machine guns onto the battlefield and can mow down the enemy in seconds. However, the weight of the gun can hinder their mobility and speed, so extra support is otherwise a safe bet when supporting it. That covers our infantry, although there are armored forces as well, just to provide support for the infantry and take on tanks."

"Thanks for sharing the information, Captain. Anything else you want to know about GDI, or did Commander Einfolk fed off information you found intriguing?" Adam asked

"No, Commander Einfolk has fed enough information that kept me entertained." Captain Varrot answered "I've already informed Lieutenants Melchiott and Gunther that there will be a meeting shortly. For now, I have brought to you a Master List for those who joined Squad 7. They have been given by one of the Generals from our army. Take a look." Captain Varrot handed over the Master List to Adam and Laurette as the two began skimming the names.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Scouts:**

Alicia Melchiott

Aika Thompson

Cherry Stijnen

Freesia York

Hermes Kissinger

Juno Coren

Melville Young

Montley Leonard

Musaad Mayfield

Nancy Dufour

Noce Wordsworth

Ramona Linton

Susie Evans

Ted Ustinov

Wavy

 **Shock Troopers:**

Brigitte 'Rosie' Stark

Aisha Neumann

Alex Raymond

Coby Caird

Dorothy Howard

Edy Nelson

Hannes Salinger

Jane Turner

Kevin Abbott

Lynn

Mica Hawkins

Nina Streiss

Salinas Milton

Vyse Inglebard

Wendy Cheslock

 **Lancers:**

Largo Potter

Audrey Heitinga

Elysse Moore

Hector Calvey

Jann Walker

Nils Daerden

Rosina Selden

Theold Bohr

Walter Nash

Yoko Martens

 **Engineers:**

Claudia Mann

Dallas Wyatt

Herbert Nielsen

Homer Peron

Karl Landzaat

Knute Jung

Nadine

Ramsey Clement

 **Snipers:**

Catherine O'Hara

Cezary Regard

Emile Bielert

Marina Wulfstan

Oscar Bielert

XXXXXXXXXX

After reading the entire list, both Adam and Laurette nodded at the selection of people that has been enlisted into the squad. They are either young, inexperienced, or scared, or old, baptised by fire, or having the need to teach the new recruits.

"I guess they're attached to the squad until the Imperials are gone." Laurette nodded by what Adam said

"Anyways, if you may follow me to the briefing room. We're about to start the briefing for the upcoming battle." Captain Varrot said as she escorted the two Commanders to the room. Inside, a map of Gallia was hung on the wall while a second map was seen with blue and red flag picks. So far, things aren't going so well for the Gallian Army, as northern territories fell to the Imperials. As for the south, it remains largely intact. Which is what Adam pointed out.

"From here, the Gallians in the North have been basically destroyed. But in the South, it's like the Imperials aren't even trying. Why's that?" Captain Varrot tipped her glasses

"Much of the Generals in the Southern Theater are held by experienced Generals, unlike those in the Northern Theater. In fact, from what I heard from the other officers, much of the Army's leaders are of noble blood." That made Adam pinch his nose.

"Of all of…!" He managed to maintain his composure before he made an outburst before the Captain. "Is that why half of Gallia fell right now?"

"I believe so. By the way, you feeling alright? You seem… off." Laurette soon chipped in.

"You see, Commander Harrington's family is often targeted by the nobles next door. He usually despise them if they do something cowardly or off. Mainly cowardly." Captain Varrot nodded at what she heard "I can't blame the Commander for what he went through."

"I would say the same thing." A few seconds later, Welkin, Alicia and a third person entered the room. They have already enlisted into the Militia while wearing Squad numbers on their uniform.

"Hey guys. How did enlistment go?" Laurette asked

"It didn't go too bad. Although I did compliment Alicia on how the way she looks." Alicia sweatdropped

"I still can't believe you complimented me as a bug." She lamented "Also, Welkin and I are a part of Squad Seven as a result, and running into his old friend as well." The third person walked over and inspected the two Commanders.

"I guess Welkin was right about the two of you. For a second, I thought he was crazy about seeing two futuristic soldiers fighting, but guess I'm wrong. By the way, Faldio Landzaat, I'm an old friend of Welkin." He extended his hand as Adam and Laurette took it.

"How long did you two know each other?" Laurette asked

"We've known each other since University. He was taking Natural Systems while I took Architecture. He really has a knack for wildlife." Welkin sweatdropped from what Faldio said

"Yeah… I'm always used to that." Captain Varrot then directed their attention to the task at hand.

"I'll cut to the chase. Here's your first mission." She began "The Great Vasel Bridge was just taken by the Empire. It's a key strategic position."

"The Great Vasel Bridge?"

"It's a major drawbridge crossing the canal at Vasel, just outside the capital." Faldio answered

"That bridge is a part of the central transit artery leading in to Randgriz. Our mission is to take it back."

"Basically, stop the Imperials from continuing to build more of their forces there, and cut off the route to Randgriz." Adam said "From the looks of it, it may be just a simple operation, but the Imperials have BT-class tanks with them."

"BT-class? What's that?" Alicia curiously asked

"They are Soviet light-cavalry tanks used during the Second World War against the Allies and Japan, before they used their Heavy and First Generation-Mammoth Tanks." Laurette answered

"Why call them Mammoths?" Faldio asked

"I'll put it in simpler terms. Huge. Powerful. Armed. Armored. With Railguns. So, yeah, it is pretty much overpowered against Imperial armor. Not to mention it can take out Allied Abram Tanks."

"So that's where you get the Mammoth Tank idea." Alicia figured "And where you've gotten the heavy armor."

"Well… we were pretty much following the path down what the Soviets used during the Second World War, so, we can't really blame ourselves." Adam commented. Just then, another person came in, this time, he has a chest full of medals and wore an attire that's different to the Militia.

"How quaint. The Militia is holding a little strategy meeting of its own." He confidently strolled into the meeting room, which something that Adam and Laurette sternly looked at him. Luckily, he can't see their faces with their helmets on. "How long were you planning on hiding out in here, Varrot?"

"My apologies, sir. We'll depart shortly." Captain Varrot answered

"Whatever. They're just country mice. It's not like they'll be much help." He then looked at the two. "And who on earth might these two be?"

"They are members of the Global Defense Initiative, sir. They even set up residence near the base." The Captain answered briefly.

"Global Defense Initiative? They do not seem like your ordinary soldier or country." He answered "They're just like your Militia, Varrot. Worthless country mice who couldn't fit with my Army."

"I will let you know that GDI is an armed force you do not want to mess with. Even if you're a General or not, we'll abide by what our superiors say, not yours." Adam said venomously

"Well, good thing I'm a General of this Army, and I say-"

"Only GDI, not you. And I don't care if we follow what you said, or not. That's all I'm saying." The General was about to go ballistic when the Captain intervened.

"Commander, enough. I'm sorry about his… attitude, General. Anyways, we'll reclaim Vasel Bridge from the Imperials."

"W-Well good. See that you do. Gallia shouldn't need to bring children into this war, not even this so-called GDI. They're a false hope. Wait until I can get my hands on them." He said quietly before he went out.

"Not on your life, Pig's Foot." Adam said darkly. Laurette turned to Faldio and asked him

"Who was the dickhead that called GDI a false hope?"

"General Damon, Commander of the Gallian Central Forces." Faldio pinched his nose

"Central Forces… That's the branch the Militia was folded into, right?" Welkin asked

"That's right. They say the General's an aristocrat. He looks down on the common Militia." Adam grew an angry vein on his head.

"That doesn't make any sense! Watch, I'm sure General Pig's Foot is cannon fodder to the Army and just fall's back every single time the Imperials move in! I hope he's ousted by his own troops!" Everyone looked at Adam after his outburst. "Sorry about that…"

"He's like that whenever he hears anything that the nobles did." Laurette answered "And yes, he had a hard time coping with the nobles living next to him."

"I don't even blame him at all." Faldio commented "Now that the war's begun, we all need to band together and fight to keep Gallia safe. Who cares at this point whether you're in the Army or the Militia? It's ridiculous."

"Amen to that…" Adam said after his period of silence

"Gentlemen, let's return to the mission." The Captain soon spoke "We'll begin by taking back the western bank to gain a foothold for reclaiming the bridge. Lieutenant Gunther. I'm assigning Squad Seven for this mission. It's your first maneuver, so be smart."

"Yes, Captain!"

"The other squads are on patrol. Stay sharp, and be ready to help take back the bridge. And as for the GDI Commanders… What will you bring out?"

"Since this is a retaking operation, I won't risk bringing out the big toys for the time being." Adam answered "For now, we'll be bringing in Pitbulls, Guardian APC's and Predator Tanks. Rifle and Missile Squads will join the fray as well, as they'll support the other members. It'll be like the Northeastern Blue Zone again, except Nod is not shooting at us, and they're putting civilians in the fight."

"Good. I'll expect results when this is all finished. Dismissed." All inside the room saluted and went out, either to one of the hangars, or, in GDI's case, their own base. At the base, the soldiers gathered in front of the two as Adam began speaking to them.

"Listen up! We're going to Vasel along with Gallian Militia Squad Seven. Our mission will be to retake a bridge leading from there to the capital. Once we liberated it, it'll give the capital much breathing room and the Imperials to fall back near their lines. Make a mental note that one Gallian general named Damon, doesn't believe that GDI isn't a force to be reckoned with, but as a faction filled with common mice and children. We'll make an example of that, at Vasel. Prove. General. Pig's Foot. Wrong. Sound good?"

"Sir Yes, Sir!" Adam nodded at his troops.

"Mount up." Every GDI Rifleman and Missile Squad got inside a Guardian while the Pitbulls and Predator Tanks moved out of the base and headed towards Vasel, while the two Commanders are inside a Guardian, looking at what is ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Militia's hangar, Squad Seven has been briefed of the mission details and what they are trying to accomplish. As they were dismissed to gather their weapons, one Shock Trooper and Lancer began speaking with one another.

"I don't think I'm going to like this…" The Shock Trooper's name is Brigitte Stark, or to some of her friends, 'Rosie', began speaking.

"About our CO being a new guy?" The Lancer's name is Largo Potter, a veteran of the First Europan War and had been a part of the Militia since its formation. "I know what you mean. If he has experience, I'll have no problems with him whatsoever."

"Yeah. Another thing…" They began eyeing at Isara, who is readying the Edelweiss for the upcoming battle. Let's just say that Rosie has that racial prejudice against the Darcsens. Just then, the Guardians arrived and with nothing left to say, both Rosie and Largo began gathering their weapons and head inside the APC's. Adam meanwhile, who got out from one, walked over to the Edelweiss where Isara popped up from the Commander's hatch.

"Hey Is. You all set?"

"The Edelweiss is all set to go. We'll follow your lead until we reached Vasel." She answered while giving him a small smile

"Just be careful. Remember, this is Welkin's first operation as well. Follow his orders and you'll be safe. And I do not want either of you two going home in a body bag." Isara and Adam let out a small chuckle as the former nodded while the Edelweiss roared to life. "We'll see you there." Adam returned to his APC and the GDI-Gallian convoy moved towards the Imperial-held city.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys. Finally done with this chapter. I thought you guys think that I'm giving up on this story, right? Well, there's my answer. Next chapter will focus on the Liberation of Vasel, Irene Ellet's introduction, and some not-so friendliness between Rosie and Isara, with some Darcsen Haters and Supporters as well. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out shortly, so don't fret. It'll depend on how long it'll take for my other stories for the upload. Again, thanks for the patience, enjoy this chapter and see you in the next one. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of 'GDI Chronicles'. I know how many of you are asking, 'When is the next chapter coming out?' Well, here's your answer. Not to mention me dealing with life and my other stories. This chapter will focus on capturing Vasel Bridge, and at the same time GDI trying to deal with the racial bigotry between Squad 7, and their Darcsen teammates. So, without further ado, here we go.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Battle of Vasel-Part One

 **Outskirts of Vasel City**

Inside one of the Guardian APC's, Commanders Adam and Laurette are busy looking at the layout of Vasel City. On one end of the city, Imperial Forces only sent out a small unit to keep watch of any Gallian stragglers, or any sign of counterattack. The main camp is on the other side of the riverbank, where they keep a majority of their personnel and armored vehicles. However, that's not the only thing that's on their minds.

"Commander Einfolk? Do brief me on what's our mission." Adam said

"Wait. Why me? Why not you brief me?" Laurette asked the same thing

"One of us has to do it. Lieutenant James always does this for us back in our world whenever we do missions against Nod." Adam answered

"At least she can break some ice sometimes. I even remember saying when we have access to Mammoth Tanks for the first time. Good times." Laurette reminisced about our mission in Alexandria.

"With Railguns, Einfolk. With Railguns. Anyways, start the briefing." Laurette then puts on her best briefing voices.

"According to Gallian Reconnaissance Squads, along with other soldiers from Command, the Imperials managed to take Vasel during the opening stages of the invasion. In case the Gallians start a counterattack, the Imperials set up an outpost in one of Vasel's main buildings. Opposition forces have numbered a few riflemen, Shock Troopers and Light Tanks."

"That's why we brought in the Pitbulls, Missile Squads and Predator Tanks. They'll chew those things up like it's nothing." Adam added "As for the Guardian APC's, we'll use them for cover fire for both ours and for the Militia. They'll be deployed near the riverbank along with the Edelweiss. A separate squad will distract the Imperials while the Riverbank Team will push forward. If need be, they'll push forward to."

"As for our boys, they'll help out as well. Mainly by shooting anything that moves. Simple as that." Laurette concluded "Driver, how long until we arrive in Vasel?"

"Right about now, Commander." The APC's then stopped while everyone else, both GDI and Militia, exited the vehicles. Both Adam and Laurette took in the sights of the recently occupied city.

"If I know urban combat, I just hope that there are no civilians around." Laurette commented

"Some of the buildings are destroyed as well. Perfect for sniper ambushes. A majority of the buildings are intact, too. These could make perfect positions against us." Laurette then saw the Edelweiss, along with a few other members of the Militia to the riverbank. "Might as well take our positions. I'll help out the Plaza Team. You, take other Rifleman and Missile Squads to the riverbank."

"Got it. See you on the other side." Laurette answered as she joined her squad, along with Welkin's group. Adam meanwhile took his position along with other GDI soldiers. Both he and Laurette have their Combat Armor on, as to confuse which soldier is leading them. He took a long sigh and loaded his rifle while one of the GDI Privates began speaking.

"Something on your mind, sir?" He asked

"Not really, Private. Just thinking about fighting in someone else's war." He donned his combat helmet as his heads-up display lit up from the inside. "I know we're fighting against Nod, but I'm sure they'll do fine without us." He then loaded his GD-2 Phoenix Assault Rifle while the other GDI Infantry took cover and loaded their own weapons. Some Infantry moved up a little before taking cover behind some sandbags. "Vanargand, prepare for contact."

Just a second later, one of the Imperial soldiers spotted the soldiers. "Enemy contact! Behind the sandbags!" Soon, the Imperial soldiers joined up, took cover and fired on GDI. An Imperial Shock Trooper gave orders to one of his men. "You three, on me! We're going inside the building for cover fire!" The others nodded before they left their positions and went inside.

"Four soldiers entered the target building, Commander!" One GDI Soldier said while firing on the Imperials. The Imperials broke open the windows and attached a Machine Gun, which was kept in the building for extra defense, onto the firing hole. They began firing after it was set up.

"Take cover, heads down!" Another GDI soldier screamed. Soon, some of the Imperials went inside, while other soldiers stayed out.

"Grenade out!" One GDI soldier threw onto a few covered Imperials, as they were soon tossed into the air by the detonation. "They don't do death screams like Nod…"

"Someone, knock out the MG nest!" Just as one of the soldiers said that, one of Squad 7's Snipers knocked out the operator manning the Machine Gun.

"MG nest down." Some of the soldiers turned to their rescuers and saw two female snipers walking up to them. One has short brown hair and greyish-blue eyes while the other sniper has a blank expression written all over her and has black hair covering her left brown eye. "Thanks for the assist, ladies."

"No problem at all." One sniper answered while the other just nodded. Two more Imperials tried to man the MG again, but the two just gunned them down almost immediately.

"Well, they won't crew that anymore." Adam said "Again, thanks for the assist. I take it you're from Squad Seven as well?"

"Yes sir. Catherine O'Hara, Gallian Militia, Squad Seven." Catherine answered. "This over here is Marina  
Wulfstan, same division as I am."

"Nice to meet you two." Adam smiled, which then quickly switched to a serious look. "We'll skip the pleasantries later. For now, help us capture the building." The two nodded while moving to other positions, while the other GDI soldiers covered them. "Soldier, any news from Commander Einfolk?"

"Got word from other soldiers that they managed to clear their side and working their way to our position." He answered while firing his rifle afterwards. "Come to think of it, I was expecting more of the Imperials."

"It's just only their foot soldiers, what's the worst that can happen?" Just like that, two Imperial tanks moved to their positions. "Well…"

"Imperial BT-5's! Take cover!" Cannon and machine gun fire allowed the Imperial forces to reinforce their positions.

"Damn it… Hydra's!" Two soldiers carried out said missile launchers while the Infantry covered them.

"Target locked! Hail Hydra!" The two soldiers fired the missiles at the target, as it immediately exploded into a fireball. That made the Imperial soldiers scared to their limits.

"Get back! Get back!" One of the Imperial soldiers cried out. While the soldiers retreated, that brought more members of the Gallian Militia to appear. "Shit! Run!" Some returned fire at the GDI Soldiers, but they have no choice but to retreat and cross the river to the other side of the city.

"The Imperials are in full retreat, Commander." Adam then turned to one of the GDI soldiers.

"How about Commander Einfolk's forces?"

"They'll link up shortly after they pick off the last stragglers." The soldier answered as he left to go find his platoon. After he left, another soldier from the Gallian Militia walked up to the Commander.

"That has got to be the quickest battle any of us have just witnessed." Adam turned to see Squad Seven member, Largo Potter; who is just a little taller than the Commander.

"And you are?"

"Largo Potter, Squad Seven, Gallian Militia." He answered while he eyed the GDI soldiers. "These boys are different than those in the Regular Army."

"Ah." Adam sees the GDI soldiers securing the area. "That's because our boys are well-trained, can tackle anything they encounter, adapts well to any form of combat, anything you can think of."

"Better see your boys do better than the Regular Army. They haven't been like themselves since the start." Adam nodded while Laurette, along with the second team, arrived. "I'll leave you to it." Largo then left.

"What took you, Laurette?" Adam asked his Co-Commander

"We have to deal with a company of Imperial Shock Troopers. It's better if I call them Stormtroopers because of their uncanny resemblance to Soviet Conscripts." She answered "We also have to deal with a lead member named…" A Gallian Shock Trooper walked up, handing her the leader's weapon. "Thanks Vyse. His name is Ty the Immortal."

"Where and when did he get that from?" He asked

"Beats me, Commander." Vyse answered while putting his hands behind his head "Bet it's in his title."

"If we meet how many more Ty's, things will not be a good day." Adam moaned in dissatisfaction while some of the soldiers gathered anything useful for the next phase.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Welkin and Alicia are busy conversing about what was to come before a journalist waltzed in unannounced and took a picture of the former.

"Hey there!" She called out, as both Welkin and Alicia looked in surprise "You guys aren't with Squad Seven by any chance, are you?"

"Yes, that's us." Alicia answered

"Haha… bingo! I've been looking for ya… meaning you. Hot stuff, on the tank." She of course, meant Welkin. "That must make you Lieutenant Gunther, am I right?"

"Um, yeah. Yes, that's me." He answered. After he answered, he didn't expect the journalist to climb on top of the tank.

"Nice to meet you, too." She answered in kind "Now, let's get right to the questions. So you're the son of the great General Gunter, huh? You look awfully young. How old are you, anyway? Must be your first war, huh? What's been the hardest experience so far? Wait, happiest? No, uh, funniest?" She kept firing question after question all the while Welkin tried to think up of a clear answer. Luckily for him, Alicia backed him up.

"Hey, lady! This is a combat zone! Excuse me, but what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Hey, give me a break, will you? Scoops are near danger, and I'm near scoops." She answered "That's right. The name's Ellet. I'm GBS Radio's top woman reporter. I smell a good story, and you guys are it. Also, I'm assigned to Squad Seven to conduct a series of interviews. And more importantly, this advanced army you call GDI."

"Uh… I think they're off limits?" Welkin answered "Besides, I think you might not get to them."

"Oh well. Anyways, back to the questions." Alicia just sighed in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the riverbank, GDI and Squad Seven Snipers are seen looking at the other side of Vasel. They are inspecting movements from the Imperial Army. Catherine was the first to see two Imperial BT-5's parked with other tanks. "Imperial Light Tanks… Looks like backup after what happened."

"I think they might begin a counter-attack." A GDI Sniper said "Hmm… Hold on… Imperial Convoy crossing the Vasel Bridge. Troop transports, Ragnite Coils, and more tanks. Should be easy pickings."

"Though we're on a scouting mission. I'm sure your Commanders plan on something?"

"I believe so. Alright, our job's done. Let's head back." The other Snipers and look-outs nodded before leaving their positions. While walking back to their squads, Catherine soon spotted both Rosie and Largo watching both Alicia and Welkin.

"Oi, Alexei." The Sniper, or Alexei soon saw what Catherine pointed out.

"Ugh… Now he's giving interviews? Who does he think he is?" Rosie asked herself "Ooh, look at him, son of some big hero. Please! He's still a schoolboy!"

"No kidding…" Largo complied while he smoked "One little win, and he's the new Grand Duke. Ugh, I hate kids… Eh, whatever. He'll learn soon enough. Only one thing that matters out there in the field is experience." They were out of earshot away from the two before Catherine and Alexei spoke again.

"I don't like the look of things. Do you think they'll give GDI a hard time, too?"

"I doubt it." Alexei replied calmly "I just hope the last thing the two sees is infighting. And I'll be damned if GDI undergoes a Civil War." Catherine nodded until they found Commanders Harrington and Einfolk, along with Captain Varrot; Faldio was there, as well as both Welkin and Alicia, who just recovered from the barrage of questions from Ellet.

"Zaitsev. Anything?" Alexei nodded before handing the Commander the Intel.

"Imperial forces are reinforcing the eastern half of Vasel. They have BT-5's on stand-by and more foot soldiers, primarily Scouts, Stormtroopers, Lancers and Snipers."

"We'll use the Grenadiers to sweep the buildings." Adam said "Also, we'll do mouse-holing. Those Hydra Rockets will blow holes and allow the infantry to go through, if the buildings are still standing."

"Have the soldiers ready for the offensive." Laurette ordered before Alexei left the Command tent with Catherine in tow. The two then turned their focus back to the Captain.

"Squad Seven's and GDI's suppression of the enemy camp on the west bank gave us the foothold we need." Varrot began "Now, we'll join the Regular Army's Vasel Battalion in Operation Cloudburst to take back the bridge. Militia forces will take point, crossing the bridge and attacking the eastern camp."

"Captain, crossing that bridge means breaching the enemy bridgehead." Faldio began pointing out the drawbacks "What sort of on-site backup and supplies can we expect from the army on this?"

"I highly doubt the Regular Army will make it in time." Laurette said "I think we can help solve that problem."

"How?"

"We'll use the APC's to transport the Missile Squads to delay the Imperial reinforcements that might be coming. The infantry will be of no problems to us, depending on the numbers they sent over." Adam suggested. "That way, you'll make your way onto the eastern bank with no worries. But you still have to deal with those inside."

"And Squad Seven?" Welkin asked

"I've called command and they decided it's a good time to bring in the Hammerhead's. These gunships will help with transporting the soldiers with ease." Laurette answered "The V-35 Ox's will help with transporting the heavy vehicles."

"Excellent." Varrot said, just as Alicia entered urgently. "Sergeant Melchiott? What is it?"

"Oh, I… Sorry to interrupt the meeting." Alicia answered back

"We're finished, it's fine. Now, I assume there's a reason for your visit?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Welkin, ah, I mean, Lieutenant Gunther… the squad, they're at each other's' throats."

"What?" Welkin asked in surprise

"I tried to break it up but… You need to stop this, quickly."

"If there is one thing I hate about joining GDI, is that there is infighting…" Laurette sighed "I'll go talk to them. If they don't budge, I guess I won't have much choice…" She left the command tent to deal with the problem.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, there were a few Militia soldiers standing on one side, glaring down on the Darcsen soldiers that joined the fight to protect their homeland. GDI Riflemen Squads had to create a barrier between the two groups. Laurette soon joined in.

"Commander Einfolk. It just happened a short while after you left for the meeting." Captain Schmidt of Manticore Squad said "They just… blew up."

"Any identification between the two groups?" Laurette asked

"Yes Ma'am. First group members are Brigitte 'Rosie' Stark, Theold Bohr, Cezary Regard, and Rosina Selden. Second Group is Isara Gunther, Nadine, and Wavy. Another Darcsen, Lynn, she's with the other members."

"I sense racial prejudice… Dismissed, Captain" She walked over to the two groups. "All right… What's happening?"

"You have to ask, Commander?" Rosie began angrily "It's either her, or me. Who let her in, anyway? You really think I'm gonna work with a dark-hair?"

"Dark-hair…?" Laurette asked silently

"She'll blow us all up, besides, I can't stand the stink of her." Rosie continued "Her type's got a bad reputation and everybody knows it. No Darcsens allowed, you hear me?"

"Oh yes… I've heard everything you have to say… But I'm still a human being, the same thing as you! Same goes with the other Militia members!" Isara shot back. She then got a little quiet before continuing again "Besides, no evidence exists to substantiate what you call the 'Darcsen Calamity'. It's a myth."

"Darcsen Calamity…?" Laurette asked again under her breath.

"Excuse me!? So what, you're calling me stupid now!?" Laurette was soon at her limits before firing her Assault Rifle into the air.

"That's it… I know you lot don't like each other, and I might've made a huge blunder by giving away our position to the Imperials, that's not the point! We're at war. There's no time for bigotry over what ethnicity you're born with. Our world did that too… You're not the only ones who have to deal with it…"

"Really?" Largo asked as he smoked his cigar "Who are they?"

"The Forgotten." Adam joined the fray, followed by Alicia and Welkin. Adam spoke to Laurette first "By the way, the Imperials didn't move. They thought it's other soldiers doing target practice. Anyways, the Forgotten are people mutated by the Tiberium. GDI, Nod, and people alike shunned them due to their appearance."

"GDI fought with them during the Second Tiberium War." Laurette continued "They were ruthless against their enemies, especially Nod."

"Mutants, eh?" Rosie said "I'll take those freaks any day than those dark-hairs."

"Then what do you choose." Laurette shot back "People who got infected from a mineral turned ruthless killers, or people who seems to give others a major stroke of bad luck."

"Hmm…" Largo began "If the Forgotten ever come here, maybe we'll have our hands full. If my gut says anything, I'll go with the Darcsen then."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Adam said. Largo just patted the Commander's shoulder.

"Oh well. Maybe these Forgotten might not be as bad. But… I only have one small problem then." Largo then eyed Welkin. "Another thing we ain't doing is taking orders from some hotshot greenhorn. I forgot to ask. Any of you two had experience?"

"A long time. Way before Nod's invasion of the American Northeastern Seaboard. Same goes for Laurette too." Largo nodded in understanding

"By the looks of things from earlier, you two know what you're doing. I appreciate that. As for the greenhorn…" Welkin just held his ground and made a bet.

"Alright then. You better listen well on this." He began "I'll have that bridge back in Gallia's hands in forty eight hours." That surprised the squad, but not the two Commanders. They have their fair share in finishing a battle in minutes. "Now, if my plan fails, which I doubt it, I will resign… And you and GDI can take control of Squad Seven. But if my plan works, you'll take my orders and like it." Largo soon laughed at Welkin's bet

"Your funeral boss-man. You sure about it?"

"Yes, I am." He then eyed the two Commanders "That goes for you two as well. However, you're part of your own army, for which I can't touch. I'll let you take the lead. I'll be with the other personnel if you need me." As Welkin walked away, with Alicia in tow, Adam and Laurette just looked at everyone else.

"Alright…" Adam began "We already know that the Imperials are mobilizing reinforcements to protect Vasel. However, they won't know that we'll attack them from the air. I want you all prepped for the mission. And as for the ones who started this… mess… I'll talk with you shortly. Dismissed." Rosie, Theold, Cezary and Rosina then glared at the Darcsens one last time before they left. Largo then took his leave too, so did Nadine and Wavy, leaving only the two Commanders and Isara.

"Adam? Laurette? Can I ask you something?" Isara asked them

"Speak freely, Is." Laurette said

"Why did you stand up for us? Us Darcsens?" Adam petted Isara

"Because, like your world, our world suffered hardships and prejudice before the Tiberium came in." Adam began "Compared to Tiberium, people are racists too. They don't care if you're the same as them, until people can talk some sense into them. Unlike some people…"

"Do you think some time will affect everything?"

"Until people speak out for you, then it'll take time. People will warm up, I'm sure of it." Isara smiled and blushed

"Thank you, Adam." She then hugged for which he returned

"No problem. Anyways, we got an OP to finish before the Army comes strolling in." Isara nodded before rejoining Welkin while Adam and Laurette sent scouts to watch for any more Imperials coming before the final phase begins.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey guys. I know everyone's wondering, 'Where's the next chapter?' Here's your answer. I have been busy with other things, and my other stories. Still though, story's still alive. Operation Cloudburst will be up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
